The present disclosure relates to rendering hypertext markup language (HTML) content. HTML is an authoring language commonly used to create documents on the World Wide Web. HTML defines the structure and layout of a Web document using a variety of tags and attributes, which an HTML rendering engine interprets when processing HTML content. The structure and layout defined by the HTML in a Web document can be used to generate a hierarchy of HTML elements. Typically, a Web browser employs an HTML rendering engine to rasterize the hierarchy of HTML elements to a display device.